the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Druid Séan
Mentality Wherever there is life, there is a cycle. Creatures and plants alike follow it; Birth. Life. Death. Whether it be hulking, scaled creatures in the deep, dark ocean or small, furred vermin in the blistering desert heat, be they the tallest trees that tower above even the mightiest of citadels, or blades of grass that barely poke through the earth. They all follow the cycle. But there is no place where this is more easily observed than the forest. Sure, snowy fjords follow this cycle, but it can't be seen buried beneath the ever-falling white powder. Deserts are not exempt, yet to witness a single stage of it in the vast emptiness of the sand dunes would be a task monumental in its own right. Oceans are included, but much of it happens deep, below the surface, where no mortal would dare to venture. The forest, however, one cannot escape the circle of life within it. Be it walking past eggs safely nestled under their mother's wing, the ever-continuous span of towering trees, or the corpse of prey slaughtered by its hunter. Just as finding a stage of the cycle in the desert would be difficult, not seeing a stage of the cycle in the forest is just as so. This is what the Gellik Tribe worships. This is what Séan worships. The ever-present cycle of life that was meant to be experienced by all forms of it. To see nature in all of its unfiltered glory. He knew little of what came before his tribe, only that the Vulfchain prior to the first Druid were selfish. Greedy. Lazy. They made pacts with metallic demons that, as all demons do, betrayed them. They killed all in sight at first, before they began to enslave all who came in their path. And that's when the Vulfchain fled into the forest, where they returned to what was important to them. This is how it should be. At least how Séan believes it should be. All life on the planet was a sacred gift by the gods, the Con Shtál, and should be treated as such. The forest is the ultimate display of life in motion, they should be as close and in tune with it as possible. He, as a descendant of the first Druid, is the one who can link his people to the forest as best as possible. He is the bridge between the forest and his people. As much as the forest is a part of his life, he himself is a part of the forest. The Gellik tribe takes great care to conserve the life around them, only hunting beasts when it is necessary for food, and sure to use every part of it. They occasionally befriend the creatures of the woods, believing that any way they can get closer to The Forest, they will take. The land around them is Holy and should be treated as such. Physicality Aside from his attire, not much distinguishes Séan from other Vulfchain. From head to toe he has a coat of thick, dark fur, keeping him warm during the chilly nights beneath the canopy of the forest, even if it results in summers being extremely uncomfortable for him. Just below the small of his back is the start of a rather bushy tail. Oftentimes it is well kept and soft, but long periods of trekking through the woods do come with the risk of loose twigs and leaves being snatched in it, of which he tends to let remain for some time, taking them as gifts from the forest. His fur is not the only hair that he has, as there is a long mane of thick, semi-curly, raven hair that hangs from his scalp. Cascading down his back, it reaches just past the base of his tail and is often brushed with a comb made of filed predatory teeth. Going to his hands and feet; each bear five digits and have a claw at the end that tapers into a point as it moves off the digit. His head could be most easily compared to that of a canine species, with an elongated snout at the front, a black nose with flaring nostrils at the end of it and sharped, curved teeth that line the insides of the jaws. At the top of his head stand two pointed ears, able to flicker and rotate slightly on their own in order to more easily detect what's around him, if the forest doesn't tell him first, that is. And if his ears fail, he can defer to using his eyes, a pair of icy blue hues that scan the landscape at every moment, whether for danger or just to take in the beauty of nature. As for the aforementioned attire, is wardrobe is fairly limited. More often than not he wanders around with a simple pair of leather leggings and not much else. Even when he does add more on, it's not much; a cloak made of fur from a hunted beast, sometimes decorated with different colored leaves that had fallen from the trees, and a circlet carved of wood and sanded down to be smooth, the ends of it choosing to intertwine with one another in the front, before meeting after a few coils to make a single point at the top. Even this outfit leaves his feet bare and his chest completely exposed. The closer he can get to nature, he believes, the better. Then there's the matter of his staff. Carved of wood, it stands at around six feet tall, just a tad larger than he is. It is no simple smoothed out stick, though. It is far more intricate, bearing images of creatures or runes carved into it, from the base going all the way up to just beneath the tip. Or rather, the head of it, as there are several 'tips' to this staff. It breaks off into a series of smaller, twisting tendrils that go into all different directions, each looking like a vine reaching out to grasp onto something. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Druids Category:Vulfchains